


War

by silentflux



Series: A Day in the Life [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 60damnprompts, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notes:</b> This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/"><b>summer_of_giles</b></a></span>.  It's a continuation of my <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts">Day in the Life</a> Rupert Giles Series.  The challenge table is <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html">HERE</a> where it links to the previous fics.  Each prompt was written in order.  This is the tenth day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Title:** War  
 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/character:** Rupert Giles/Xander Harris, Andrew Wells  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** #10. Insanity for [](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/profile)[**60damnprompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/)  
 **Notes:** This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/). It's a continuation of my [Day in the Life](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) Rupert Giles Series. The challenge table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html) where it links to the previous fics. Each prompt was written in order. This is the tenth day.

~*~

"Giles! You have to help me!" came the insistent plea as Xander ran into the room, Andrew close on his heels.

"Xander, wha -"

"Give them back! Do it, or you'll find out what a prank war with me is really like!" Andrew yelled, voice and posture exaggerated and desperate. Giles thought it might say something that he didn't even blink at the melodramatics.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Andrew! You've gone off the deep end. You know I wasn't anywhere near your stuff since I've been here!" Xander peeked out from behind Giles' chair, using the Head Watcher like a shield.

"Like that means anything - hello! Magic! You know that thing that your _best friend_ is probably the best ever at!" the Watcher and warlock glared at his fellow Watcher, eyes calculating the risk of dragging Xander from behind their boss.

"But I can't even make a pencil move! How would I do anything?!"

Andrew's eyes narrowed even more on his prey. "I know you had something to do with it!"

"Prove it!" Xander threw back, crossing his fingers that Willow hadn't left any magical footprints behind.

"I will... and you can't hide behind Mr. Giles all day," Andrew muttered, giving him one last evil glare before turning on his heel and going back to his own desk.

Giles waited for the door to slam before turning to look at Xander. "What did you do?" he gave the younger man his most neutral, imploring look.

"Me? Why is it always something _I've_ done? Couldn't Andrew just be cracking up?" Xander asked, almost gleefully.

"Alright. So. What has caused Andrew's behavior then?" Giles inquired solemnly, eyes laughing already.

"Well... several prized possessions may have joined several other prized possessions in a place where Andrew can't locate them unless, you know, a certain witch decides he should," Xander offered, bouncing on his toes, biting his lip to contain his grin.

"Oh, dear Lord," Giles managed, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them as he tried to fight back the full fledged laugh that threatened. Only his job could go from paperwork to apocalypse to pranks and back in a day.

"Well, who knew a Boba Fett figurine would mean that much to the dork. I mean, who would even know that?"

"Indeed." A soft chuckle escaped the Head Watcher as he reached out to stroke his fingers along the younger man's arm before turning back to his work in good humor. "You'd better get a move on if you're planning to escape him all day. And no, you can't stay here. I have work to get done."

Xander pouted, arm tingling from the soft touch. "Are you saying I don't work?"

"Of course not. But I didn't think you'd want to see the projections for the Council's investments for the next year," he responded wryly.

"Ah. Well, maybe I'll go see about the kittens then."

"Good plan."

"Yeah - Andrew would never hurt them. They're too adorable." Xander nodded, evil gleam in his eye as he headed out the back entrance to Giles' office.

"Try not to destroy anything today!" he called after the younger man, laughing softly to himself at Xander's muffled indignation before he settled back into his day's work with renewed good humor. It was insane, but it worked.

~*~


End file.
